


Not A Secret

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Save it for later."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Equal Rights.
> 
> A variation on a scene in Serena's office.

The familiar scent of rose and jasmine invaded his senses, intoxicating him as she showed her evidence in the case they were working on. Draping his arm around her shoulder, he leant closer whispering. “You looked better this morning.”

She briefly looked up at him, flirtatiously conceding. “So did you.”

Ed released a dirty laugh. “Giving me compliments will get you some lovin’.”

Serena smiled happily at him. “I don’t need to say anything to get me some lovin’.”

“Hey,” Lennie snapped.

Serena and Ed looked at him. “What?” they asked in unison.

“Save it for later.”

Ed gently stroked Serena’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home.”


End file.
